<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>记忆的提取、再现和储存 by Ericanotpear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357513">记忆的提取、再现和储存</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericanotpear/pseuds/Ericanotpear'>Ericanotpear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericanotpear/pseuds/Ericanotpear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>收录于个人志《1900》中，为第二篇，对应诗篇为《玫瑰》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>记忆的提取、再现和储存</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1904年</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>间歇性偏头痛。</em>
</p><p>他拿起了羽毛笔，一边轻柔地按压着太阳穴，一边用那金红色的羽毛笔记录着，他还得在这头痛侵占头脑的间歇期判断他拿的是那只正确的，而不是他为了解馋而偷偷放在桌上的糖羽毛笔。</p><p>他用着力，手腕在笔画的末尾稍微发抖，金属制的笔尖如同感知到了疼痛，在那考究的纸张上留下一滴浑圆的墨珠。他的思维跑得太快，怕在魔杖挥舞的一瞬间就将这灵感丢失，所以他用了最原始的方法来记录自己偶尔的思维迸发，就如同刚才那样，阿不思·邓布利多揪过了桌上的纸笔来记录这疼痛体验，诚实而迅速。</p><p>
  <em>带着轻微的体温升高。</em>
</p><p>他想着，又把这一行给划掉了，写上“轻度发热”。阿不思面色发红，在下一秒，他继续写上了“眩晕”。</p><p>他的魔杖在玻璃瓶被装满后就被放在一旁，那缕银丝在那其中如同一汪水银，经过静置之后，它会萎陷为小小的一层银色水液，如同之前的那些有机物一样，最终彻底地失活。</p><p>他此时已经失去了部分动机，那感觉是如此鲜明，一公斤的花瓣，一抔只属于湖泊水面的阳光，还有一大段关于植物催生咒的长篇大论（如果让他坦诚，他也不知道自己为什么会在那个时候说那么长的一段话，而且被人用吻打断了不止三次）被连根拔起，从他身上活活地抽离。也许是前置手术的影响，他能感受到的负面情感轻了些，此时此刻这段散发着让人愉快香气的记忆被抽离却更令人不快。在那有限的、被允许的时间里，他的大脑正在为这残忍的手法感到哀伤与烦躁。</p><p>这也许是因为他已经不记得那场纷争了。每一次，阿不思第一个摘除的必定是那段记忆，从此某些事实不会让他有那刻骨铭心的触感，他可以在接下来的一段时间选择刻意回避。</p><p>这是最后一段了吗？</p><p>头脑中的微小手术仍然带来了一系列的影响效果，阿不思数了数玻璃瓶，他不像是那种会把所有银丝都汇聚同一个废液瓶的人，他给了这些鲜活物质最后的尊重——让它们能被分开摆放——而这也是对他自己的尊重。</p><p>没有，他在心里说。他重新数了一遍，然后把那个空的玻璃瓶拿了过来。</p><p>“严格来说，这算是一种手术。”</p><p>他脑中的一个声音响起，接着那位教授就开始咳嗽。他顿了顿，接着说：“我希望你们各位能够记住。”</p><p>“记忆银丝不能在短时间被大量提取。”阿不思和记忆中的那位教授一起开口，声音沙哑。“否则会有很多并发症。”</p><p>但是没有人试过，阿不思在那堂课上了解到。没有人曾经在一段时间里连续性地拔除过一段记忆，或是一大段记忆。记忆银丝需要时间生长，它会在不经意之间长得完好，让巫师在思绪偶然搔刮至它的时候猛然惊醒。而且，记忆提取术的训练需要很久，对它的研究也仅是近五十年开始兴盛的，以前它只被当做一种秘术保存着。</p><p>有些教授会在开讲前讲述记忆提取的历史。魔法界所有受过教育的巫师都知道摄神取念术，古代部落曾经使用这种魔咒审讯犯人或是单纯作为折磨。和摄神取念比起来，记忆提取实在是非常不实用，简单的遗忘咒就可以解决的事情，为何要使用如此精妙的技术来完成？</p><p>而一个人是没有办法对自己施遗忘咒的，有论文专门论述过这个理论。</p><p>阿不思·邓布利多身上的矛盾也许可以解释记忆提取的真正意义。事实上，他已经这么做有一段时间了。</p><p>他恐怕不能为自己此时此刻的头疼和发热空出一段休息时间。在自己的身体能适应之前，魔杖发凉的杖尖已经贴在了他的太阳穴上。他鬓角的红色长发被捋到了耳后，部分贴近皮肤头发已经被汗水沾得微湿。</p><p>那颀长而白皙的手指在微微发抖，魔力制成的条索攀着皮肤刺入头脑深部，径路清晰，动作迅速，紧随而来的是那用尽全力地一次牵拉，那段银丝扎得很牢固，要顺利提取并不容易。</p><p>在它之后是整个曾经五彩缤纷现在却荒芜无垠的世界。这是整个故事的开端。那段银丝的突然松动，对于那片土壤是个可怕的灾难。这回不是一公斤的花瓣，不是那只属于湖泊水面的阳光，也不是那醉人的山谷细雨后土壤发酵的味道。他无情的手如果可以稍微松弛，也许这部分的大脑还会好受一点。</p><p>那部分溢出的记忆仍然在垂死挣扎。</p><p>他现在能看见被阳光勾勒的人影被圈在阳光下的样子，那个男孩很高了，只有16岁，但是很高，他长得很快。他站在那儿，脸上带着的表情，即将吐出的话语，它们会让另外一个少年开始眼神发光而胸口发烫，还有那没有来得及亲手给自己的烘焙礼物，巴希达·巴沙特拿着它站在金发少年身边微笑。</p><p>黄油的香气，午后因为突然接触阳光而引发的轻微耳鸣，还有首次擦肩而过时对方平顺的呼吸声，阿不思在那个午后绕过他，关上了那扇门。这小屋已迎入一抹阳光，所以把其余的都挡在了门外。</p><p>条索的牵动最终导致了那张面庞惨白而眉目不清，让人不敢相信那是原来被少年理解为“阳光”的另一位少年。</p><p>那疼痛仿佛是最后的一声哀嚎，在那片脑海持久地传开，它没有等条索把银丝牵出便痉挛着收缩，部分血管充胀，疼痛席卷头脑和全身，黑朦没有来临，晕眩没有加重，他仍然清醒着，而这乏力感在责怪这覆灭性的记忆剥离，天旋地转之中，他像是经历了比六十天更多的时间。</p><p>阿不思·邓布利多醒着，且无力，至少在前几秒是这样的。在他可以用羽毛笔记录下这一切之前，他只能怔怔地看着木头做的天花板，一瞬间如同百年，他被扔进了充满了悔恨与哀伤的死海，在其表面漂浮着游动，动弹不得。</p><p>他颤抖着恢复了手的知觉，第一件事仍然是拿起羽毛笔记录下这加重后的疼痛与眩晕。在这短暂的停顿之后他眨了眨蓝色的眼睛，竟没有发现自己在这数分钟之内一直保持睁眼，却没感觉到眼睛酸疼。</p><p>他感觉到发麻的面颊上有东西停留，本以为那是恼人的长发丝，却发现那球体在直接滚落的过程中之间直接削减，在冷热觉恢复后，阿不思才发觉那是一行积攒已久泪水。</p><p>他抬起已经饱受折磨的双眼，在第二行泪珠流下之时在纸上赶忙写下“流泪”二字，任凭那泪水给这张记录纸擅自在角落做了注脚。</p><p>阿不思·邓布利多得花上好一段时间才能想起这滴干燥后的泪珠代表着什么，而他此时是无法得知的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1907年</p><p>“我不知道出于自己的私人意愿来进行实验会对结果有什么影响。但我还是想把这个实验做下去。”他顿了顿，“这是完全可能的！我有做过记录。”</p><p>“你怎么看，阿不思。”</p><p>有求必应屋，全套的魔药精制设备，孤身一人而差点把房顶掀翻的小发明家。</p><p>“我比较希望看一看赫尔曼先生目前的记录再做定论。”</p><p>少年有些不好意思地把放在身后的那卷羊皮纸掏了出来，纸张部分边角发皱。看得出主人平时并没有进行良好的保护。</p><p>年轻的教授轻轻拿过它后展开，上面满是羽毛笔随意划过的笔迹，潦草地像是这个年纪男生上交的哪份魔药课作业。阿不思只是随意看了两三行，那双蓝眼睛又一次看向那位七年级生。</p><p>“非常令人印象深刻……赫尔曼先生。”</p><p>年轻的确有无限可能。他捏着那卷纸张的边沿，说出了赞许之语。</p><p>“但是半夜出游进行危险实验是明显违反规定的，拉文克劳扣五十分。”那位老教授说道，看着那个男孩的眉头皱着，忧心忡忡。而阿不思只是勾了勾嘴角，把手中的纸卷还给了赫尔曼。</p><p>“但是，听我一句，赫尔曼先生。如果你的研究能有成果，那可是次大发现。”</p><p>他面前的男孩嗫嚅着谢谢，拿着那卷纸离开。</p><p>老教授仍对这行为颇有微词，大概是觉得五十分仍然是便宜了那只小鹰，而身边的变形术教授带有抚慰性质的夸奖更是让他觉得不甚畅快。阿不思明白平衡老旧的教育思想和新时代的学生是一门高深的学问，自然没有反驳他接下来的长篇大论。</p><p>再见到赫尔曼已经是两天之后，他仍然是那幅受罚后的忧郁表情，阿不思猜测教授还给他加了不少额外工作。年轻学生还是拿着那份羊皮纸卷，只不过最上面的一张用了新的纸。</p><p>“下午好，赫尔曼先生。”阿不思示意他把门关上，坐在他面前的椅子上。“我猜你已经有了新的发现了？”他并不是个会常常把学生叫来办公室的人，这个男孩是少见的客人。</p><p>“我整理了一份总结……”他把一卷厚厚的羊皮纸放在了他的桌子上。赫尔曼和邓布利多教授并不熟识，在他有限的印象中，变形术教授总是把工作做得滴水不漏，他是个温和的人，但总让人觉得有略有掩藏。他听闻过女生谈论邓布利多教授的脸。“扭扭曲曲的鼻子在那张可圈可点的脸上像个讽刺笑话。”</p><p>而那位有着扭扭曲曲鼻子的年轻教授拿过了他的手稿，聚精会神地看了起来。他的阅读速度很快。赫尔曼只在位子上望了一圈办公室的格局，邓布利多就已经看完了那张手稿。</p><p>“很不错，赫尔曼先生。”邓布利多微笑着重看了一遍第一段，那双蓝眼睛在翻面的空档看了一眼赫尔曼。“我很少见到有学生对记忆银丝有这么大的兴趣。”</p><p>“你的记忆提取术一定很好。”</p><p>“我有时会拿自己练习……”他想起了一些错误实验中他所经历的磕绊。记忆提取术是个小手术，而学生们上课的时候用的都是青蛙，但说实话观看青蛙的记忆没有什么用处。</p><p>“那真是过于努力了。”阿不思说道。他并不愿意让自己的学生去做危险的试验。</p><p>“我做了很多实验，教授，它的潜力远远比我们想象得要大得多。我翻阅了一些资料，部分神话里，女巫可以制作保存记忆的溶液，但具体原料是什么，我还在摸索。”男孩急着想要解释，他做了不少手势，提高了语速。</p><p>“我也曾经看到过关于这部分的记载，但按照你目前的资源，这很难实现。赫尔曼先生，实验并不全部是设想，他们还得有验证过程。”</p><p>赫尔曼当然知道阿不思说的是冥想盆之类的东西，如果没有可以展现记忆的容器，赫尔曼现在做的这些都是不可验证的。而这部分的药剂受到严格的管制。</p><p>他看着那个男孩有些失望地坐回了椅子上，像每个受挫的青年一样耷拉着肩，赫尔曼先生还想提出些什么新的建议，而他选择坐在那儿等待邓布利多教授的反应。</p><p>“事实上，我也曾经做过关于这方面的研究。赫尔曼先生。”他看完了最后一页的方程式，这个男孩的确说对了不少事情。“我做了一些实验。”他顿了顿。“但我得说清楚。记忆提取术仍然是一种手术，它的危险性是不容置疑的。”</p><p>“但是教授，我查过了资料，规范过后的记忆提取术并没有那么严重的并发症。至少在大部分病例里面，没有。”</p><p>阿不思静坐在那儿，双手被摆成了他习惯的三角形，修长的手指指尖相贴着。他不得不承认在听到那个词的时候，那根可能还留有疼痛记忆的部位像被重新刺激一般，而那只是一小阵如幻觉般的疼痛，那根血管跳动着胀大。</p><p>“我觉得你应该先用动物做实验，赫尔曼先生。这是我的建议。长期不间断地拔除记忆不是件好受的事情。”</p><p>他看向男孩的眼睛中带着一段惨白的光，然而这连带着他脸上的忧郁神色一块儿一闪而过。</p><p>赫尔曼看着那双白得不符合这个盛夏的双手把他的研究资料整理得方方正正，邓布利多教授把那份羊皮纸给了他，然后站了起来。这看起来像个委婉的逐客令。赫尔曼的后背凉了半分，他明白教授们可能已经站在了一条战线上。</p><p>“如果我是你的话，我肯定会在有求必应屋找找看。”阿不思带着一星半点笑意的眼睛看着他，眼尾出现了细小的皱纹，然后那双蓝眼睛眨了眨。“说不定下回你去的时候，在红色天鹅绒椅背的后面就会有个小小的东西，会很有用。”</p><p>在那个男孩离开之后，阿不思才有机会把袖子里的薄荷糖拿出来尝尝。而书架中的某一群文稿像个犯错的孩子一般被狠狠地抓了出来，在空中飞舞了两圈的纸张如同漫天飞舞的白蛾，它们在一路奔跑进壁炉火堆之前来了个急刹车，然后像白色裙摆一般旋转着，悠悠然地飞回了办公室的书桌上。他看着那叠不算太薄的文稿，把魔杖收回了袖子里，嘴里薄荷糖的味道缓慢弥散。</p><p>文稿上记载的那些症状没有变得越来越严重，但每次都能让他记忆犹新。阿不思把一切归咎于记忆银丝的特性，既然这奇妙物质的排空可以让你暂时变成一个不知畏惧的人，那比较而来，那一瞬间的痛苦完全不算什么。</p><p>阿不思没有再做一次刚刚那冲动举动的准备，他预感到下一次“小手术”的预定日期即将来临。那些纸张又腾空而起，回到了书架上它们所属的那个地方。</p><p>他站在那个地方思索了好一会儿，直到那颗薄荷糖消失在他的舌尖。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    </p><p>1913年</p><p> </p><p>他没有及时回复赫尔曼给他的感谢信，阿不思只是把那篇论文的印稿给看了一遍，确认没有明显错误之后，才给第一作者写了一封委婉的信件，邓布利多教授只想让自己的名字乖乖躺在致谢名单里。</p><p>“但是没有您关于并发症的研究，我们将永远没办法得到提示。”</p><p>圣芒戈里进行的动物实验符合那份邓布利多教授寄来的文稿上所有的不良反应，发热，眩晕，疼痛。赫尔曼乃至整个团队都震惊不已。实验进行了足够久的时间，很难想象，一个变形术教授是怎么做到完美预测结果的。而赫尔曼只是耸了耸肩，他是阿不思·邓布利多，这大概就是答案了。</p><p>他在七年前打开有求必应屋之门时就知道了这个事实。藏在天鹅绒椅背后面的那是个杯子大小的迷你冥想池，靠着它他用宠物蟾蜍的记忆做了很多实验。</p><p>阿不思写完回复信件，魔法封蜡调皮地在封口处打了个蝴蝶结，接着化成柔软的一团，纹章逐渐显现。</p><p>那些手稿并没有被返回到他的手里，赫尔曼带着感激收下了它们，它们应当留存在他书房的一角。阿不思并没有要求他归还。他带着一种固执想要隔离开那些记录。</p><p>当然，他交给曾经学生的并不是那些充满破碎语句和杂乱墨迹的纸张，他们其中被沾湿的那几页仍然会在某些时候像针扎过左前胸引起他的刺痛，每次记忆复苏，那些平时可以用茶水渍解释的皱皱巴巴，便变成了一种羞辱的标记。</p><p>他把那些纸张付之一炬，看着那些灰烬在火焰的包裹下逐渐干瘪，变成壁炉底的积尘。</p><p>在隔绝了交流的自我质问之中，阿不思·邓布利多选择了把最不可回忆的那部分也变成了学术的一部分。一个好消息是，自此他的梦境也便不经受侵扰，被赦免的人整夜无梦，没有任何情感可以在他之上为非作歹。阿不思仍然能回想起刚离家不久的那段日子，他像是一个穿梭在过去和现在的幽灵，在梦境里他是一个执意想要改变过去的囚徒。他那天才的脑子记得一切，包括某些特定日子里桌上花瓶里的花朵，阿利安娜头发使用的缎带，还有在那两个月里后院疯长羊毛的母羊。他可以再把那垂下头的换上新鲜的三色堇，最好是他所知的那个地方，山洞的不远处，在那儿他也曾有过如同三色堇般鲜艳的吻……</p><p>但是醒来，醒来便是另外一件事情了，他会在那一阵混沌之中被羞愧掌掴至完全清醒，他向记忆赊来了一个梦境，而记忆便用更恶毒的方式向他求来了回报。</p><p>这交易本来就不该存在。记住，他永远不能做那一个沉溺于梦境而忘记去如何正常生活的人。</p><p>赫尔曼承诺的那一部分最新的保存液在这一年的夏天准时送达，巫师并不惧怕湿热的空气，他仍然穿得和春夏之交时一样，只是更新潮了些。他穿的像是要参加婚礼，让人难以想象他只是来见一个过去的老师。</p><p>阿不思·邓布利多教授没有改变多少，那略显滑稽的鼻子仍然是那个样子，他穿着深红色的巫师袍，站在巨大的窗子前欢迎他。教授展现出了一个笑容，赫尔曼走上前同他握手。</p><p>“恭喜，赫尔曼先生。”</p><p>他也笑了笑，赫尔曼先生此时穿着全新式样的深色西服，细羊绒贴合着他年轻的身体，上过浆的领子竖起，和领巾是仔细打理过的。他是个显而易见的成功者，赫尔曼不知为何，仍在邓布利多教授面前紧张起来，像当年那个头发凌乱的小毛孩子。</p><p>他们坐下了，没有特别多的话可以讲，只有那个研究的点点滴滴仍然能勾起部分回忆。</p><p>“我们曾经使用过不少人的记忆，还有不同种类的记忆……艾莉诺提醒了我应该使用一种标记魔咒，帮助别人来标记这段回忆的性质。”他兴致勃勃地讲着，这完全是个没有在信件中被提到的话题。</p><p>“这的确闻所未闻。”</p><p>“这的确是让人振奋，而我给每个样品都加上了新研制的标记魔咒。不同的记忆溶液会呈现不同的颜色。我们现在只能使用情绪标记的方法。”</p><p>“情绪标记？”他有幸又一次看到了那双蓝眼睛里的光芒闪动。</p><p>“每种不同的颜色都代表不同的情绪，而且仅仅是情绪，我做过一个简表来诠释它的解读。”他拿出那一只纸叠青蛙，它蹦了几下便在桌子上变成一张便签。</p><p>他的教授坐在那儿看了好一会儿，大约几十秒后，他便以真挚而疏远的笑容来面对他。</p><p>“这真是非常出色的成品。”他微笑着，然后小心地把那张纸放在了桌子上，“我会试试看的，赫尔曼先生。”</p><p>他们俩的对话也终于走到了某种意义上的尽头。</p><p>赫尔曼先生戴好了帽子，他没有心思再在霍格沃茨闲逛或是接受教授的委婉邀请，去参加晚餐。对于赫尔曼来说，这回唯一的失败只有一个，他最终还是没能问出那个问题——“那份文稿里描述的症状是怎么得出的，教授？”</p><p>赫尔曼在绿色的焰火中消失离去。</p><p>他的指尖划过小瓶玻璃顶盖的尖部，赫尔曼在那个小瓶中施展了空间延展咒，让它能装下一公升的液体。阿不思把那个瓶子放在了架子上。让它在那儿注视着自己，而自己也注视着它。</p><p>这是个何其美丽的发明。他在内心轻轻地惊叹，任何人都可能臣服于这份诱惑之下，把自己的记忆编排整齐，让自己的一生都放置于无数瓶瓶罐罐之间。</p><p>他能在庞大数据与实验结论之间做一个仲裁人，而在情感面前，阿不思也许只能是那一个庭下被告。</p><p>他无法说清对错，也根本没有打算上庭。</p><p> </p><p>1916年</p><p> </p><p>亲爱的邓布利多教授：</p><p>感谢您上回寄给我的手稿，它的详尽内容一如既往的令人惊叹，您注明的那几个问题让我们争论了数天时间，实验方案的制定还没有具体的结果，不过我相信会在三个月内对指示剂做出新的微调。</p><p>相较于第一个版本的指示剂，目前配方已经将色彩更加细化，我的好伙伴艾莉诺正在制作相对应的比色卡，比色卡配以注释，这样或许能更好地使用。还记得我第一次带给您的那张小单子吗？上面只写了“绿色——愉悦、红色——激动、轻微浑浊——恐惧和蓝色——悲哀”，那时候，我得到的溶液总是不停在变色，得花上很长一段时间才能稳定下来，有时候他们是“悲伤——愉悦”“愤怒——悲伤”，有时则是这两者之间的某种颜色，让人说不清楚。</p><p>感谢艾莉诺，是她做出了关键分析，才能有现在如此繁多的分类。不过她也有时候让人难以理解，关于您提及到的红橙色溶液，她还是和上回一样，坚持把它称为“爱(Amo)”，并坚持着要把这个指标写进比色卡里去。我试图和她解释“爱”其实并不是一种情绪，但这徒劳无功，讨论组里也分成了两派。</p><p>但这种颜色的溶液的确不少，很多志愿者们都愿意把他们记忆中的瑰宝赠送给我们用于实验，我们的确找到了很多不同浓度的“爱”，把他们一字排开都看着如此温暖。它们和您得到的那瓶溶液应该是一样的，只不过浓度不同，颜色的深浅也会有不同。我建议您好好保存那瓶“爱”，您描述的那种颜色昭示着这必是一段珍贵的记忆。它曾经被那片滋养着记忆的土壤优待过，而在其中夺得了一个最好的位置，这些记忆也恢复得最快。</p><p>讨论会还在继续，其他的细枝末节我必须等这之后再写信给您。如您所知的，现在我们仍然在艰难前行，这怕是最艰苦的一段日子了。查理、戴、邓克、玛丽安都离开了圣芒戈，其中邓肯和查尔斯即将去到后方医院。还有当地的一些年长一点的治疗师，自告奋勇地去到前线医治麻瓜们，挽救了许多生命。</p><p>正在布斯巴顿做交流学者的校友告诉我，那儿的学生们也都急着离开学校。艾莉诺曾经问我，有没有做好准备。如果时局变得不可控制，我们必须留下这些成果离开圣芒戈加入战斗，我想我是有这个准备的。到头来我仍然是个治疗师，我很清楚。</p><p>邓肯他给我寄了不少信，他描述了那些战士在死亡边缘挣扎的样子，那些战士用麻瓜的方式来叫他们，以为他们是普通的麻瓜治疗师。邓肯不得不给一个截肢的病人施很多混淆咒，不然，自己的肢体在无知觉情况下被撕开的记忆会伴随他一生。那个病人在手术完成后抱着他痛哭流涕，叫他“医生”。</p><p>我们是幸运的，教授，魔法能抚平不少伤痛，轻松免去无数痛苦，但是麻瓜们呢？他们中的很多人会因为小小的划伤而死。您曾经劝诫我们珍惜自己的生命，但现在，我们可能必须把这些精力花在更需要的地方。您的劝告可能要被我和艾莉诺斗胆抛在脑后了。</p><p>梅林保佑霍格沃茨能够不受战火侵扰，祝您健康愉快。</p><p> </p><p>                                                       你迷惘的学生</p><p>                                                         赫尔曼·爱宾</p><p> </p><p>1918年</p><p> </p><p>亲爱的邓布利多教授：</p><p>日安，我有许多的好消息想要告诉您，而我快要激动得抓不住羽毛笔了（我声音受了些影响，只能手写），感谢您帮我整理的资料，我一早想到把研究成果寄往霍格沃茨便是个正确举动，但我没想到那些乱七八糟的数据和资料能被您整理得这么好，看着您给出的注释和建议，我无法想象这项研究没了您该如何继续下去。</p><p>而事实上，我们终于可以继续做完这部分的研究了。我们重新整理了实验室，艾莉诺和我修复了被龙焰烧穿了墙壁的资料室（原来我们的所有手稿都放在这里），圣芒戈准许我们重开研究。</p><p>我迫不及待地想告诉您，戴终于回来了，还有查理和玛丽安，他们在前线那儿结的婚。课题组的重新团聚让我们都要掉下眼泪来，艾莉诺尤其，她是我们中最感性的一个。当邓肯的消息传来的时候，她也是哭得最狠的一个。</p><p>说起邓肯，我仍然难受，教授，我们甚至不知道他受了哪一方的攻击——麻瓜还是巫师？我们找不到他，也感应不到他，他却生生地活在我们的心里。所以他永远都不可能再出现了？一想到这个，我们所有人心里都像掉了一块，邓肯仿佛是被狠狠撕开的那一块，他在走时连一封信都没留给我们，查尔斯花了很大精力才和他建立联系，这还得感谢猫头鹰空军。而现在我们再也没法收到他的消息了。</p><p>接受那些喜爱的人的离去，永远是最难的事情。</p><p>我没有经历过至亲逝世的痛苦，我的父母在大战爆发时就重新躲进了森林里，和那儿的巨魔打交道。他们都急切地希望我也能回去，玛蒂尔达在霍格沃茨，有您在那儿是最安全的地方，我一点也不担心她的安全。我看起来是个幸运的人，上了前线，毫发无伤，家人都平安无事。但心中仍然充满了悲伤，不仅是因为邓肯，更是因为那些被暴力牵连的无辜人们。</p><p>曾经有一个麻瓜女孩，她的家被燃烧弹给烧光了（其实是龙焰，那些该死的黑巫师们干的），她跌跌撞撞地跑到我们的营地来，可能是艾莉诺拿着黑沥青坩埚做饭的样子吓到她了，她直接倒在了我们营帐的门前。醒来的时候也不怎么敢说话。我们从她的衣服刺绣上找到了她的名字，她叫安娜。</p><p>安娜让我想起了玛蒂尔达。教授，我简直无法想象，如果我的妹妹也遭受了这些，我该如何去过接下来的日子。如果我无法保护她，在这些纷争与战火中，一个柔弱的女孩是支撑不住的。无辜的人们总会变成牺牲品。</p><p>我们把安娜送到了安全的地方，艾莉诺和我不得不清除掉她的部分记忆，不仅包括那些痛苦的回忆，还包括和巫师们在一起的点点滴滴，我们不得不这么做。</p><p>艾莉诺和我决定把和安娜在一起的点点滴滴也用保存液保存起来，防止这段记忆在我们脑中逐渐老化。这是我们第一次如此感激创造了这项技术的自己。这是一项如此神奇的发明。而我们现在终于有了将它继续下去的机会，这项技术就能发展到哪种地步？保存液也许可以让几十年几百年后的人看见我们的一生，我们的一生也将被浓缩在一个个小瓶子里，毕竟记忆组成了我们。</p><p>相信一切都会变好的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>PS.新的保存液我们会在第一批样品出来之后寄送给您。</p><p>                                                   您那此时仍然在激动不已的学生</p><p>                                                          赫尔曼·爱宾    </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1921年</p><p> </p><p>阿不思仍然记得，赫尔曼的所有来信里只有他的结婚请柬像是经过了精心打理，用了最高级的卡片，金丝绘就的小人还会在纸面上优雅地向他致意，整个卡片充满了馥郁香气。而除了请柬之外，赫尔曼用的信纸都好像是从实验报告上揪下来的，现在他手里的这封也不例外，他的笔迹总是有些潦草，阿不思确信，这位学者不使用自动记录羽毛笔，他嘴上说的话可能根本跟不上思维的速度，只有拿起笔来写才能勉强来得及将那些语句记录。</p><p>大战过后，他们的通信又恢复了，只是因为课题重心转向了其他方向，赫尔曼不再频繁来信，而是有规律地给他送来简短的信件，里面大多数是研究简报，还有个人近况。赫尔曼在大战结束后不久就和他的女友艾莉诺结婚，阿不思穿着适合暮春季节的深红色长袍出席，这也许是个巧合，或是他开的一个小玩笑——艾莉诺和赫尔曼所制造的指示剂在显示红色的时候，就代表那段记忆中的情绪是复杂而美妙的。那是不可多得的“爱”。</p><p>也许赫尔曼是对的，“爱”不是一种情绪，它应当更加令人捉摸不透一些，将那种记忆中显示的表浅情绪标记为“爱”，这可能不甚妥当。</p><p>而他也承认，当他将新一次提取的记忆放进玻璃瓶中销毁的时候，他犹豫了。阿不思的右手旁正好是那瓶赫尔曼寄送来的加了指示剂的保存液，也就是说，只要阿不思挥一挥右手，那些记忆银丝就能够完整地溶于保存液中，用不了几秒，他就能看见那指示剂的颜色，来了解这些记忆所含有的情感。</p><p>可以坦白的是，他在最近几年也没有停止那些“小手术”，每一次的症状并没有减缓多少，他仍然会在提取记忆过后感受到一系列的并发症。幸而他的手法愈发精进，记忆能力本身没有受太多影响。</p><p>他每次都会注视着那些银丝，然后看着保存液。挥一挥魔杖，那些银丝也就旋即变成了青烟，如同它们从来没有存在过，顺着夜晚的风四处消散。</p><p>而这一秘密的昭显源于一次意外。阿不思在某一次的手术过程中，把保存液打翻了，他不得不停止这一切。而其中的一些液体就偶然进入到了某一个瓶子之中，它迅速溶解了那部分银丝并且达到了饱和。那一小点艳丽颜色聚集在瓶底。</p><p>而那记忆的主人看见了那颗晶莹液滴的心情不比看见了腐臭动物死尸更好一些，他在意识到了这是什么之后心里一凉，原本恢复完全的神志又有些涣散了。那颗液滴如同被稀释了的鲜血一般，静静的躺在玻璃瓶中，这种可怕的颜色让他想到了某些魔咒。至少在此时，这种红色在他眼中与指示剂说明书上的红色相去甚远，他宁愿是这是他太阳穴中流出的一滴血浆，也不愿意去细想这红色所代表的含义。</p><p>某一个瞬间他如同是被无形的针刺伤了，这种红色的光原来也可以伤人。阿不思下意识挥动魔杖，轻轻念出咒语。那个玻璃瓶就在那一刹那之中变成了硅砂，在桌子上积攒成小小的一堆，而那颗红色的液滴已经无影无踪。</p><p>这便是“爱”（Amo），而且这可能是它们中比较浓烈的那一种。</p><p>如果这是研究者们口中所盛赞的“记忆珍宝”，那为什么会有人在看见这种红色的时候下意识地后退，仿佛在躲闪着什么。</p><p>实际上，长久的实验让他的某些记忆生长迟缓了些，也许是因为时光流逝，滋养他记忆的那一块壤土已经没有年轻的时候那么肥沃了。他可以选择在某个闲暇时光拔除这些记忆，一年也不会困扰他几回。</p><p>这种情况给他提供了一种假象，让阿不思认为，有些事情他都可以毫无怨言，不加情绪地去回忆，再不济，一次记忆提取术的折磨便可以换得安宁。但是他似乎错了，很多事情如同赫尔曼·爱宾和艾莉诺·爱宾的研究，也如同记忆本身，是完全客观的，独立于他自主意识之外的。而阿不思没有办法改变，就像他无法改变“爱”（Amo）的颜色一样。</p><p>这是一件十足的恶事，对于一个想要遗忘自己年轻时做的错事的人来说。他已经不再年轻了，他有必要把自己和许多繁杂的过去划清界限。像他当年做的那样，一次次地把所谓旧日盛放在无机质的玻璃瓶里，再一次次销毁。</p><p>在那一年之后的时间里，这些记忆也将不被保存，或者说，那抹红色的确是让他又一次地惊醒。这些年来，他伪装出的那幅面孔其实不堪一击。而他在悲伤中打发着日子已经过了二十年，这二十年中否定情绪、否定欲望、否定美，他已经犯下了违背天性的大罪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1925年</p><p> </p><p>他反而十分中意被夜幕紧密包裹的霍格沃茨，在这样的夜色之中谁都将是孤独的，变形学教授可以随意在走廊里走动，享受清冽晚风的迎接，这样的天气简直是他的朋友，时不时地到访霍格沃茨，把温暖热气驱散之后为整片大地送上一个舒适的早秋。</p><p>    他和赫尔曼的通信又开始断断续续地持续了几年，而指示剂的问题再也没有被他主动提起过，赫尔曼有时会把这部分内容一笔带过，但这一事项好像已经不再被讨论了。</p><p>而今日的信件中，赫尔曼在信中和他提起，大洋彼岸的美国魔法国会已经征求了他的同意，使用他的特效保存液来保存罪犯的记忆。这本无可厚非，但这位充满了正义感的学者在翻阅了一些资料后发生了严重的动摇，他还在信中向邓布利多教授仔细描绘了MACUSA的死刑方式。</p><p>“通过挑取犯人最美好的回忆而诱骗他们自愿进入死刑池，这是我见过最无尊严的死刑方式，这还不如让他们直接饮用吐真剂过量而死呢。”</p><p>赫尔曼提了一个要求，他拒绝让自己研究成果用在这种事情上，还差点和MACUSA的代表其了争执。对方提醒他，美国的巫师社群现在如履薄冰，他们和麻鸡的冲突要比欧洲大陆上的严重得多，MACUSA在这种情况下必须减少暴露，其中非常必要一点就是建立严格的刑罚。这也被赫尔曼写进了信中，看得出来，他也不是十分情愿将这项技术提供给MACUSA。</p><p>他在思索回信的时候把桌上的其他纸张整理了一下，疲乏已经爬上了他的脑门。若不是今天能够衬着值夜的任务逼迫自己再次加班加点，平日里他也难得在这个时候写回复信件。他希望自己能在拿着煤油灯走路的时候稍微清醒一些。</p><p>阿不思走出了房间，轻轻带上了门。早秋的晚风急不可耐地从他身边拂过，如同一位伴行，急忙跟随他而去。</p><p>煤油灯昏暗的灯光对于那些早睡的画像来讲是件好事，如果你有心去问他们，这之中的随便哪位都会告诉你，荧光闪烁的灯光实在太亮会激得人不好睡觉。</p><p>如果你有出门夜游的“小习惯”，对这些画像客气一些也许是个好选择。他们对许多事情都会选择睁一只眼闭一只眼。有人曾经说，霍格沃茨里对闲言碎语最了解的可能不是校报编辑社，而是躲藏在各个角落偷听的画像们。他们知道任何事情。</p><p>阿不思走在那条路上，长长的睡袍拂着地，周身是画像里传来的窃窃私语。他站在那个长廊的一头，另外一头魔杖尖端的荧光闪烁突然熄灭，角落里传来窸窸窣窣的声音。</p><p>今天的风显然没有影响某些孩子们刺激夜游的心情。阿不思走上前，只是朝他们点头示意了一下，两个孩子就乖乖点亮了自己的魔杖，走到了煤油灯旁边来。</p><p>是一男一女，两个人都穿着单薄的衣服，看得出来是匆忙出来并没有经过多少准备，两个人都低着头。他认出来了男生那团乱糟糟的毛发，是拉文克劳的安德里亚和赫奇帕奇的托马斯。</p><p>接着他就开始了冷静的聆听过程。托马斯一直不停提到拉文克劳门口画像的失踪，然后又说不清楚为什么不寻求帮助，安德里亚只是红着大半张脸站在那儿，像个犯了错的洋娃娃。他提了个建议，让托马斯护送安德里亚回到拉文克劳的寝室去。然而那位姑娘拒绝了。</p><p>作为一个教师，他对此已经相当宽容了。阿不思可以用那一张面无表情的脸说着他们的处分结果，但是看着那个姑娘闪躲的表情，他仍然在心中叹了口气，只能选择亲自把这个小姑娘送回寝室去。托马斯则是留下了一个相当失落的表情。</p><p>“教授，谢谢您。我和他吵架了……”</p><p>阿不思有些惊讶地看着这个半大姑娘，她仍然喃喃地说着一些话。“我们一直很要好，但是总是会有分歧。”</p><p>如果阿不思这时候再仔细一些，他说不定会在此时发现姑娘眼角闪烁着的泪珠。但对于他来讲，年轻已经是一种久远的体验，阿不思在这之前对那部分的过去做了隔绝的处理。乃至于他再也无法从记忆中捞起关于这些感觉的碎片。</p><p>他没说什么，只是轻轻地拍了拍姑娘的背，感觉到她的肩膀已经因为抽泣而一耸一耸。</p><p>年轻的爱可能只是一种暂时不可治愈的魔咒，让他觉得似曾相识而却无动于衷。他看着煤油灯微弱的照耀下一大一小的两个影子，突然觉得这晚风也变得有些刺骨。他感觉到了抱歉，但却毫无感触。就像一块被冰敷到失去感觉的皮肤，仍然存续着生命但毁灭了部分感知。</p><p>他现在已经迈入了一个新的纪元，在长久的隔绝之后，他终于找到了一个平衡点，来制衡与他人的交往。这灵药的拯救来得最为艰难，他还得做出许多不必要的努力。阿不思在意识到这个之后已经是相当久之后了，而让他有些宽慰的是，他的意识过程也已经让他快要淡忘这一切研究的开端。</p><p>他看着那个女孩的背影，仍然没法从脑海中获取到一丝与那个年龄段相关的回忆碎片。</p><p>此时的晚风令人熟悉，幸而，霍格沃茨没有突然降临的冬日，他单纯地不接受夏日的骤然离去和冬日的过早来临，在那样的夜晚里总会有人突染恶疾，而在咳嗽和发热中度过暮秋。他喜欢现在这样的晚风。</p><p>阿不思回到了房间内，壁炉中的木头被火撩出烧红的斑，给予室内温暖。他的桌子上堆满了未被整理的报纸和文件，其中一张露在外面，标题中有一个被印刷成纯黑体的名字，让观者没有办法不去注意。</p><p>他拿起那个报纸看了一眼，把它放在了所有文件的最上层，仿佛是在刻意提醒自己做什么事似的。阿不思拿起了那支羽毛笔，继续完成给赫尔曼的回信。</p><p>“在如此严峻的时局之下，MACUSA肯定有自己的主张。某些刑罚也是为了安全所考虑，毕竟，巫师与麻瓜之间的关系常常难以保持平衡，别有用心的人常常会利用这一点。我相信你也有风闻一些巫师的主张。事实上，从那一次大战过后，反对保密法的声音越来越多，这不是一个好兆头。大乱即将来临……”</p><p>他的目光再次掠过那个名字，像一只海鸟利落地从海平面上划过。</p><p>这是他在这个新的十年里第一次与“盖勒特·格林德沃”这个名字相遇。而接下来发生的一系列事情，在每个预言里都应该被描述成“一场恶战”。</p><p>“我还有一件事情要同您说明，赫尔曼，我想我发现了多年前那项拔除记忆实验的最后一个并发症。我相信这能够丰富你的著作。长久、连续的记忆拔除在每月一次的频率下最终会对部分记忆产生淡忘作用，无论那些记忆曾经有着怎样的情绪指向，就算是最浓烈的情感也可以最终被淡化。”</p><p>“另外，我十分高兴，能为你的大作——《记忆的提取、再现和储存》作序。它应当成为记忆学研究领域内最重要的著作之一。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1926年</p><p> </p><p>邓布利多教授：</p><p>危机已经被解除，罪魁祸首格林德沃已被MACUSA羁押，相信您也已经收到这些消息了。好消息是，纽约市的魔法暴露得到了暂时的缓和。弗兰克已经离开了，他帮了我们很大的忙。写信的时间不多，许多事情无法仔细说明，在下一封信中我会详细和您解释。</p><p>                                                                   纽特</p><p>（信件附上一份当天的纽约幽灵报，头条为“纽约傲罗抓获盖勒特·格林德沃”。）</p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>